


Tweek and Craig's Elope and Last

by Kathlight



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathlight/pseuds/Kathlight
Summary: If only I tried hard enough.





	Tweek and Craig's Elope and Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is from creek amino <3 I'm TrashioKatho in that amino

If only I tried hard enough.

If only I just keep trying. Damn it, and now it’s he’s dead. He’s gonna become one of them. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. Why. I punch the wall with my bare fist. I was currently in a angry state. With my blue chullo thrown at the wall as my salty tears dripping through my red and wet cheeks. A broken half baseball next to me. “Craig, please calm down…” Tweek said with his sweet, hurtful, voice. I looked at him, my eyes widening. I can’t stand seeing Tweek like this. His right arm with a bite mark and blood dripping down. Tweek was pale. “But, I couldn’t save you! I promised that you wouldn’t turn!” I yelled out. Tweek smiled gently then turned his facial expression to something sadder. “Craig, I forgive you. I knew it was going to come with this.” Tweek said, rubbing his bite mark.

_________

Tweek was looking around the mall, for some food obviously or a weapon to defend himself with. A lock gate was in front of Tweek currently though. “Maybe I could activate this with a generator…” Tweek thought. He looked around and saw a generator across the vents. Tweek small enough to get in the vent, went into the room with generator in. Tweek got up and pulled the string that control the generator’s power. “Good thing I don’t have to find gas.” Tweek said to himself. It’s what he usually do now since it’s really rare to find people alive with the expectional of his boyfriend or partner “Craig Tucker”.

Suddenly, the generator made a loud noise and a group of groans and screams from the dead was heard. Tweek panicked trying to crawl back to the vent to get his weapons that he left. It was too late, one of the dead got in the vents. Tweek kicked the dead out of the vents. He went out of the vents, grabbing his axe and his pistol. Luckily, there was enough ammo to defend himself. He continued murdering or defending himself. Craig heard the generator, and heard the screams and groans. The blue chullo boy went down the stairs and spotted Tweek defending himself across the see-through window door.

Once almost all of the dead is gone, a loud clicking noise came closer. One of the dead or actually called “Clickers” came running towards Tweek. Tweek screamed out of fear, trying to push the clicker off. Craig stabbed the clicker with his switchblade. He hugged Tweek. “Tweek! Tweek! Are you okay?!” Craig questioned. Tweek has his eyes widening, looking at Craig concerningly. Tweek brings his arm up, which was shown to have a bloody bite. “N-No...No! No! No! No!” Craig cried out.

_________

The next day passed, beginning with Tweek laying on the ground, weakingly. “Hey, Craig?” Tweek asked. Craig was laying on Tweek’s lap. His eyes were swollen from the tears. “Yes, honey?” Craig asked. “I love you. Even beyond the stars, I’ll still love you.” Tweek said. The blonde slowly closes his eyes and open it up again. Struggling to stay sane. “Craig, I know it may be very hard for you to do this. Trust me, I would do anything for you to not be in the position. But once I change, I want you to...shoot me.” Tweek advised carefully. His dark green emerald eyes water. “T-Tweek...I-I can’t!” Craig answered in distress. “I know you can, remember what you told me? You’re capable more than you think.” Tweek said tiredly. Craig nodded, understandingly. Tweek smiles. “So, how does it feel to be me?” Tweek teases, trying to lighten the mood. “Scared. Like, really scared.” Craig answered.

Tweek chuckled and hugged Craig with his weak arms. “Looks like the roles has changed.” Craig responded. Tweek quickly widen his eyes and decided to grab something in his pant’s pockets. “I want something to give you before I...uh- Actually turn.” Tweek said. Craig nodded again. Tweek has something in his hand was what looked like a pin. “I actually found a pin when we were looking around the mall, and since for some reason most jewelry is gone. The pin is a symbol of our love?” Tweek nervously rubbed his neck. The pin was a Guinea Pig, similar to Craig’s old pet before it died out of starvation. “Oh god! What if you say no?! Oh geez, what if I accidently turn as I do it?!” Tweek said out loud. Craig smiled, calmly this time. “It’s okay, just say it.” Craig encouraged. Tweek twitched then looks at Craig with his beautiful emerald eyes to the sapphire eyes. “Can we elope…?” Tweek says with his hand on the pin. Craig nodded and kissed Tweek’s forehead. “You should probably leave me though…” Tweek suggest. “Don’t me to turn you.” He continued. “Are you sure?” Craig asked. “Yeah, I think. You can either kill me or l-” a terrifying groan was heard. “Uh- hide!” Tweek yelled. Tweek body was numb to hide. And in this current state, Tweek was actually tired. Really tired.

“If only I get a last sip of coffee…” Tweek mumbled as he falls asleep. Just like sleeping beauty. Sleeping forever. No prince charming will come now. After all, Craig has been screaming in the background, yelling Tweek’s name. “Tweek! If you can hear me! I love you!” As Craig has to run. He didn’t want to look back in all honesty. The dead chased him down out of the mall.

All Craig can do now is cry and survive. At least he get to spend the last final moments with his coffee bean filled with happiness and fear.


End file.
